Blessed Be
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: If the fate of the future depended on the death of an innocent child could you handle it? Can the Charmed ones? READ AND REVIEW. Readers warning this story is a pretty heavy drama
1. The Child

Blessed Be

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original charmed characters, only my own ones.

            Phoebe tosses and turns as the nightmare progresses. She has dreaded this dream would come for five years. In her dreams she sees a young man with jet-black hair and a body builder figure. The man is standing and laughing a sadistic laugh. Chaos, fire, death, destruction and torture are seen going on all around him. He smiles approvingly, knowing that he has caused this. 

            Her vision begins to pull out. The chaos keeps going on for miles, all of it circling this one young man. Her vision pulls out further and faster and she sees planet earth. It is almost completely black with patches of fire and smoke visible from space. Then her vision comes back to earth. She then sees four gravestones all with the Halliwell sisters' names on it.

            Phoebe sits up in a cold sweat. She badly wishes all of that was a bad dream, but she knows it is a premonition. Phoebe knows what she has to do next, but she doesn't want to. Not today a day before Wyatt's second birthday. Phoebe runs down to the basement and covers herself with an old blanket. She tries to hide her self in a corner amongst a pile of clothes. She begins to cry hard and hug herself, but stops when she hears a noise. Phoebe breathes as quietly as she can praying he won't find her. A second later the blanket is pulled off of her. She has been found.

"No, no," she cries over and over again.

"Shhhh," Leo soothes her, holding her firmly against him.

"Please Leo not today," she begs.

"You know I have no control over this," he says.

"Please," she sobs, "not today."

Her sobs are so powerful her body is shaking.

"Come on Phoebe you know why we have to do this."

Phoebe's sobs die down and then stops all together.

"I can't," she whispers.

"You're the only one who can," Leo tells her.

"I know," Phoebe says.

"You go get Wyatt I'll get the spell," Leo says.

            Leo orbs Phoebe to Wyatt's bedroom before Phoebe can read too much into it again. Phoebe picks Wyatt up gently so she wouldn't wake him. Phoebe waits a minute for Leo to orb back from the attic. 

"You ready?" he asks her.

Phoebe weakly shakes her head 'no'. Leo puts his hands on both her shoulders and orbs them to Seattle Washington. 

            Paige stares in bewilderment with her hand over her mouth. 'What just happened?' she asks herself. Whatever it was she has to tell Piper and she has to tell her now.

"Piper, Piper wake up," Paige says, shaking her sleeping sister.

"What is so terribly wrong that you have to wake me up at," Piper looks at the clock, "three in the morning?" she says in shock.

"Leo just took off with Phoebe and your son," Paige says.

"What?" Piper sits up and demands. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know that's why I woke you up."

"Fine lets go track them," Piper whines.

            Piper takes Paige's arm and leads them to the attic. 

            It is raining in Seattle. That is no surprise to Phoebe. If it weren't for Wyatt still in her arms she may have just stayed in the rain. The rain fits her mood perfectly: dark and sorrowful. Leo knocks on the red door to the house in front of them. Two middle-aged people open the door. They look as depressed as Leo and Phoebe. Only Phoebe can now feel their sorrow and it is tearing her up from the inside out.

"Get out of the rain," The man says gently.

Phoebe's feet became stuck to the floor. She knows what she will find when she crosses the threshold so she is too afraid to do so. The middle-aged woman can see the fear and sorrow in Phoebe's eyes. She comes out and puts her arm around Phoebe's shoulders. The woman escorts Phoebe inside and takes the sleeping bundle from her arms. Phoebe's shaking hands takes the blanket off of Wyatt's face.

"Is this him?" the woman asks in a shaky voice.

Phoebe nods her head.

"He's the one who's going to take our baby from us," The woman says and then begins to sob.

Phoebe comes and hugs her and so does her husband.

"It's okay Mira," he says.

"Where is she?" Leo asks gently, wiping the tears off of Mira's face.

"She's in her room," the husband answers, "she was asking when you would come."

Leo pries Phoebe off of Mira and escorts her down the hall; leaving Mira to cry with Wyatt in her arms and her husband hugging her. Leo opens the door at the end of the hall and has to practically push Phoebe in. Phoebe enters a room completely painted pink. It is the most cliché little girl's room she has ever seen. Plush, pastel stuffed animals are in the corner of the room. There are Barbies and toy horses scattered about. In the middle of the room is a lacey canopy bed with a pink frilly quilt. In the bed is a little girl. She looks so amazingly fragile and vulnerable. The girl is skinny, too skinny. Her flesh is pale as a sheet. Her eyes are sunken in with dark circles around them. The girl can't be any more than eight. Phoebe forgets about her past fears and walks over to the young girl. Phoebe brushes the little girl's straight brown hair out of her face. The girl opens her chocolate eyes and weakly smiles. 

"What took you so long?" she asks breathlessly.

"Got stuck in traffic," Phoebe jokes.

The girl smiles and she has a soft twinkling in her eyes. Phoebe picks up the little girl and carries her to a rocking chair.

"How do you feel?" Phoebe asks.

"Not so good," she says, "I've been throwing up all day and I still feel sick."

Phoebe looks at Leo and Leo takes the hint. Leo puts a glowing hand over the little girl's body. 

"Better?" he asks.

"Much," the little girl says smiling.

"Phoebe?" the little girl looks up at her.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Who are they?" the little girl points to the far corner of her room.

            Phoebe looks up and finds herself staring at Piper and Paige straight in the eye. Piper and Paige are standing there like a deer in headlights. Piper's hand is gripping Paige's arm. 

"Remember how you always wanted to meet my two sisters," Phoebe says, "well that is Piper and that is Paige," she says pointing at each one.

Phoebe swallows hard, her heart begins to beat fast and her cold hands begin trembling.

"Piper…Paige…This is Persia…She's Prue's daughter."

A/N: Aren't I evil or what? Any way how do you like the first chapter? All the confusion will be cleared in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you all.

-Sapphire


	2. The Plan

A/N: I didn't see the last episode of Charmed that reviled some of the future. If this story  
  
contradicts that episode in anyway, I did unwittingly. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Piper's mouth opens and closes three times before she manages to form the word 'what?'  
  
Piper continues to cling to Paige's arm as Phoebe looks helplessly from Persia to Leo and back to  
  
her sisters. Piper shakes her head 'no' very slowly.   
  
"No," she whispers, "No!" she says even louder. Piper yanks Paige and heads for the door.   
  
"Piper wait," Leo calls after her.  
  
Piper opens the door with Paige still in tow. "Where's my son?" Where's Wyatt?" she  
  
calls to the hallway.   
  
"It's okay Piper he's right here," a middle aged man in the living room says.  
  
"Who are you?" Piper asks him heading inside the living.  
  
"My name is Ryland. I am Persia's father. This is my wife Mira."   
  
Piper takes a good look at Ryland. He is a tall bulky man with red hair and green eyes. He  
  
has a well groomed beard and mustache sitting atop his face. Ryland is not holding Wyatt, Mira  
  
is. Mira is sitting on a brown leather sofa in the living room with Wyatt in her arms. Mira is  
  
slightly overweight with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Mira was gently rocking Wyatt, but her  
  
eyes looked so far away.   
  
A thousand questions run through Piper's head so fast she can hardly comprehend  
  
anything. Piper clings tighter to Paige's arm. She needs some sense of security, but most of all  
  
needs to keep her balance. Piper looks at Paige for a second. Paige's eyes seem to be as lost as  
  
Mira's.   
  
Piper hardly noticed as Leo materialized in front of them. Piper looks past Leo and at  
  
Ryland.  
  
"You and Prue...?" is the only thing Piper can manage to get out.  
  
"Me and her lived together in New York three months before she got pregnant. We stayed  
  
together through her whole pregnancy. I asked her why she wouldn't tell you or Phoebe about  
  
Persia. All she said was that it was a strong feeling that she had. Prue and I began having  
  
problems when Persia was about six months old. Prue told me she was going to move back to  
  
San Fransico to be with you guys until she found a stable job and a place to live. After that she  
  
would come and take Persia back, but then she found out about being a witch and the power of  
  
three thing. She told me she would like me to keep Persia, but have me move closer so she could  
  
visit her," Ryland stops abruptly when he notices Piper's composure changing drastically.  
  
Piper had gone from looking light headed to being unsteady on her feet. Piper grabs  
  
Paige's arm with her other hand and rests her head on Paige's shoulder. Piper falls to her knees,  
  
but Paige and Leo are there to support her fall. Ryland motions Mira to stay put and heads over  
  
for Piper.   
  
Piper feels as if her heart is stopping. Every heartbeat takes five seconds to come. Piper's  
  
breathing becomes slow and laborious. She has to concentrate to take in every breath.   
  
"Piper? Piper?" she hears Leo's voice, but it sounds very far away.  
  
"She's having a panic attack," Ryland says.  
  
Phoebe grabs her chest and takes in one long slow breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Persia asks from on to of Phoebe's lap.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe manages to say.  
  
"Come on let's go to her," Persia says putting her arms around Phoebe's neck.  
  
Phoebe picks her up and heads toward the living room. Three bodies are circled around  
  
Piper.   
  
"Piper what's wrong?" Phoebe cries.  
  
"She's having a panic attack," Paige informs her.  
  
"Take her," Phoebe says, handing Persia to Paige.  
  
Phoebe kneels down so she can be at Piper's level. Phoebe moves Piper's hair so that it is  
  
on Piper's left shoulder. Phoebe is about to give reassuring thoughts to Piper to help calm her  
  
down, but Persia does something unexpected. Without any warning Persia leans out of Paige's  
  
arms and puts her hand on Piper's shoulders. Persia's hands emit a glowing orange light. Piper  
  
instantly becomes calm. Paige reclaims Persia in her arms while Piper gasps in her much needed  
  
breath.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Ryland demands to Persia.  
  
Persia only smiles and snuggles in closer to Paige.   
  
"What did she do?" Leo asks, helping Piper up.  
  
"She has the gift of calming people with her touch," Ryland says.   
  
Piper gets up and holds on to Leo for support. She turns around to gather in her  
  
surroundings. When she does so she sees Paige holding Persia. Anger and resentment fill Piper's  
  
heart. Piper grabs Phoebe by her shirt and pulls her out the door. Leo is about to chase after them,  
  
but Ryland stops him.  
  
"They need to work this out for themselves," Ryland tells him.  
  
Before Phoebe can grasp the concept of what happened to her a sharp pain is felt on her  
  
right eye. Phoebe is knocked to the cold muddy ground. A few seconds after she hits the floor it  
  
dawns on her that Piper punched her. Phoebe can feel Piper's emotions and she knows it is not  
  
over yet. Before Phoebe can react she feels another sharp pain. It is Piper's barefoot kicking her  
  
ribs. Piper stands over Phoebe and looks at her. Piper sits down so that her thighs are on both  
  
sides of Phoebe's ribs. She leans over and puts most of her body weight on Phoebe's torso and  
  
shoulders. Phoebe feels the cold mud creep up around her. The rain pounds hard on Phoebe's  
  
face making Piper's angry features hard to see.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper screams at Phoebe. "I'm an aunt and you couldn't tell me?"  
  
Piper's voice is a mixture of anger and hurt.  
  
"Me and Leo were the only ones who knew," Phoebe reasons. "Prue begged and begged me not  
  
to tell you."  
  
"Why?" Piper went back to screaming.  
  
"Because when I first saw Persia it was after we found out we were witches. Prue told me that  
  
she had a secret and I needed to know, but I couldn't tell you. When I saw Persia for the first time  
  
I touched her and I had a premonition. I saw Wyatt he was evil. He was destroying the world."  
  
"NO!" Piper shouts right to Phoebe's face.  
  
"Piper Grams was right; boys are nothing but trouble. You were supposed to have a girl it was in  
  
your fate. When Prue had a girl it somehow messed the whole system up. Prue knew her days  
  
were numbered. She told me there was a way to set everything right and I would know how to do  
  
when I saw the same premonition again."  
  
Piper shakes her head the anger is running through her worse than ever. Piper lifts her  
  
hand and balls it into a fist. She is ready to hit Phoebe once more. Phoebe closes her eyes and  
  
waits for the impact, but feels none. When she opens her eyes again she sees Chris pinning Piper  
  
against himself. Piper wants more than anything to blow him up, but she knows she wont.  
  
"Piper she has to do this. The fate of the world depends on it."  
  
"Do what?" Piper asks struggling against Chris' restraint.  
  
"I have to put Persia's soul into Wyatt," Phoebe says, doing her best to wipe mud off herself.   
  
"You can't," Piper yells, trying another valiant attempt to escape Chris only to fail, "If you do  
  
that it'll kill Persia."  
  
"Piper haven't you taken a good look at her," Chris says in her ear, "Persia is dying of leukemia.  
  
She doesn't have more than two hours to live. That's when Phoebe is going to do her magic."  
  
Piper goes limp in Chris' arms. Chris cradles Piper's neck in his arm. Piper shuts her eyes  
  
to the pouring rain. The cool rain feels refreshing to the hot tears pouring down her face. 'Of  
  
course it's raining,' Piper thinks to herself. 'The angels are crying over Persia.' Piper feels her  
  
arm being pulled around Chris' neck. Chris' arm wraps around her waist and she is escorted back  
  
inside. It has been a terrible day for Piper. The same day she finds out she has a niece is the same  
  
day she is going to lose her.  
  
A/N: One or two more chapters will be posted. I hope you are enjoying this even though it is  
  
pretty dark. Please review and give me commentary or suggestions. Thank you all.  
  
-Sapphire 


End file.
